The Hanging Tree
by The One Piece Virus
Summary: Law is a therapist at a madhouse. One day he meets Luffy, traumatized and not entirently right in the head, Law's duty to heal the poor boys scars. But is that possible? is Luffy already past saving-point? Law sertinantly doesn't think so. He struggles hard to keep his patient in the reality, and slowly develops feelings for his "Luffy-ya". A LawLu fic, plus a rather crazy Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

The Hanging Tree

A/N: Now, have you seen the new The Hunger games movie, the Mockingjay? If you have, you probably know the song Katniss is singing, with the name The Hanging Tree. This story is inspired by that song, if you haven't heard it, you should go to you tube and search: The hanging tree.

Enjoy!

Law sighed as he walked towards his new patient's room. He hummed as he opened the door to see a boy. `A boy again huh?` he thought, as he walked to the chair beside the bed, he sat down and looked through some pages "so, your name is Luffy, let me see. Nineteen years old, hmm…" Law said as he looked up, meeting the boys eyes, he noticed the boy had brown eyes. He looked the poor kid over. He had wild raven colored hair. A very thin, or you could say fragile, body.

The boy, `no, not boy, Luffy` looked at him with a huge grin "yeah, I'm Luffy. What's your name?" he said "I'm Trafalgar Law, you can just call me Trafalgar, I'm your therapist" he shaked Luffy's outstretched hand "Tra-tralf-trafg, ugh I can't pro-proune-" "do you mean pronounce?" the therapist asked "yeah, I'll just call you Torao, okay?" the other said

"Sure Luffy-ya." He changed his position in the uncomfortable wooden chair, it was weird the madhouse hadn't changed them yet, even though almost every therapist has asked them to.

"now, Luffy-ya are you ready to start?" Law asked as he looked deep within the warm brown eyes. "sure thing Torao. But what are we gonna do?" he asked as he snuggled his face into on off his many pillows "I'm going to ask some questions, and you are to answer them, okay?" he looked at Luffy again, the little boy nodded, smiling. `weird, he's smiling, even though his entire body has tensed up´ Law thought, but quickly shoved it aside, and continued.

"Do you know why you are here?" he started. The room was completely silent, he was about to ask again, when he saw tears streaming down Luffy's cheeks. "because my family don't want me anymore, so they sent me here to get euthanized, like the dog I am" he said and pressed the pillow against his face, sobbing, while he cradled side to side. `I think I went to fast` Law thought as he stood up and walked over to pat the poor boys back. The second he touched the other, the sobbing stopped, Luffy looked up at Law. Grinning the huge smile from before "what's wrong Torao? Weren't you going to ask me some questions? " he said like he just hadn't cried, hugged a pillow half-to-death, and said something quite disturbing. Law looked at him, startled, he began walking towards the door. He turned with his hand on the knob "Luffy-ya, I'll be back later, a lady will bring you food in an hours time" he smiled a little at him before opening the door "sure Torao, see you later." Luffy said and laid down to sleep some more.

`seems I have to approach this differently, he is pretty traumatized too, maybe I should learn him the song` Law thought as he walked down the hall `if I do, he will be the first to know about it, what if it makes him worse. No it won't, I'm sure off it, he'll like it` he walked to the "Lady"; he had always called her that, because she had never told him her real name. Never, in the seven years he had worked there.

"Lady, I'm done with Luffy-ya." He said as he gaped, the Lady furrowed her brows "already? Didn't you start him only half-an-hour ago?" she asked "I did, but I have to approach it differently, he's different from the other ones. and make sure he gets something to eat" he said bluntly "oh okay, take your time, I'll make sure nobody disturbs you. You'll get coffee soon" she promised.

Law walked to his office `I'm gonna have to stay the night, or else I'll never be done till tomorrow` he sighed `it's gonna be a long night`


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Heeyyaa! New chapter! Wow, I wrote this in like: an hour. Record time!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece; now stop bugging me about it. Its irritating you know, but I think it's better off in Oda –Sensei's arms. And I don't own The Hanging Tree (the song) either.

**Oh well, enjoy everyone. Especially you jam klaoo for reviewing and reading, thanks a ton!**

* * *

><p>The clock showed 2.16 AM, Law was almost trough with his paper work, and Luffy-ya's program planning was waiting for him when he was done. He sat back in his chair to stretch his arms, sighing as he returned to his paper work.<p>

* * *

><p>He had been to several different Madhouses, all with different methods and techniques. No one worked. Not a single one, nobody could get him to open up, he just acted as if nothing was wrong. But he knew they wouldn't let him go just like that. So one day he was told he was going to get moved to a Madhouse with the best therapists in the country, he liked his new therapist; Torao. He giggled at the thought of his therapist's nickname, it was funny.<p>

He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><em>"No! Don't kill him, he hasn't done anything wrong!" he gave the man in front of him an angry, no, disgusted look. The man just looked at him with amused eyes "oh? Did I say any of you did anything wrong? Cause If I did I don't remember, can you remind me when? 4th prey?" he said with a taunting voice "Don't call me that! My name is –"he was cut off by the man "I don't need your fake name, 4th prey! I just need your blood darling" he said with a sweet voice.<em>

_He wished he could disappear from this world, die, or just get out of here. He missed his brothers, his father, and even his violent grandfather would do. Anyone? He was slowly being destroyed as he watched them, one after one, get killed. No. murdered was a better word, much better. It was his turn soon, 3rd prey was going in less than a week, and he liked 3rd prey. He was a boy, probably around 12-13 years old. He met him right after 1st prey was ended, they exchanged names. The boy's name was Bellon. He had brown hair, and had a little more fat on his body than for his own good. But he was a nice boy, and good company. Even though he only stayed with Bellon for about two weeks, maybe three. He didn't know, there was no clock in the cellar "he" kept them in._

_He still remembered the day, it was four years ago now, but he still remembered it like it was yesterday, the day "he" came to take Bellon's life:_

_"Please! Spare him, take me! I don't mind, you can have my blood. Anything, anything at all, just mention it!" he screamed as tears streamed down his face "please, take me" he said weakly as he fell to the floor "please…" he whispered, as he looked at the man with eyes full of emotion, anger, sadness, pure disgust, pain and something else. The moment the knife tore through the skin on Bellon's throat, he shattered into a million pieces, like a mirror, somebody placed on a shelf, and forgot all about, and one day accidentally bumped into, destroying it. Forever, no glue could fix it. But one. And that particular glue was also forgotten, in a drawer nobody ever looked in._

_He only remembered being dragged away, to a corner. Alone, he was abandoned, even by god himself. He spent the days starring at some distant place only he could see. With only one wish; to die. He wanted it so badly, death. To be freed from this godforsaken place. To meet Bellon again, he knew he would, one day._

_"You're next, Monkey D. Luffy"_

He woke up screaming, as he felt hot tears stream down his face

"No! No, no. get away from me, stay away. I don't want to see you! Disappear, along with everything else" he sobbed, then he heard footsteps out in the hall. The door was flung open, he saw Law standing there, he instantly put a fake smile "oh, hi Torao. Something wrong?" but Law didn't answer, he walked over to Luffy, and hugged him tightly "it's alright Luffy-ya, we all have our demons to fight. If you hold them inside, they'll keep on reopening your wounds, and that way. You'll never heal" he said as he stroked a hand through the poor boy's hair, as Luffy began to cry again, Law felt him hugging back. He smiled. He liked this boy, but then he thought about what Luffy-ya had said earlier.

_My family doesn't want me anymore, so they sent me here to get euthanized, like the dog I am_

He wondered what was the cause of Luffy's troubles, maybe he would ask him, if he one day healed. He pulled back and laid his hands on Luffy's shoulders "you know what? I think I might know something that might cheer you up" he said as he smiled at his patient "what?" Luffy sniffed in reply "I know a song; it's a song the children in my neighborhood made themselves. It's about an accident that occurred four years ago. It's very sad, if you listen to the lyrics. But it's an nice song to sing, when your alone, sad. And when you feel forgotten, I can sing it for you, if you want?" he said and looked Luffy in the eyes, luffy looked back with teary eyes "yeah, I'd like that Torao" he says, and Law pulls him in for another hug "K…" and then he fills his lungs with air, and begins:

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree,_

_where they strung up a man_

_They say murdered three,_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

Luffy closes his eyes and relaxes in Law's embrace. And Law continues

_Are you, are you coming to the tree,_

_Where the dead man called out,_

_For his love to flee,_

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run,_

_so we'd both be free,_

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree,_

Luffy had almost fallen asleep, but just got the last verse

_Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope,_

_Side by side with me,_

_strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be,_

_if we met at midnight in the hanging tree_.

_in the hanging tree._

Law carefully laid Luffy back down on the bed , he was fast asleep.

The song worked, that was good. It was weird, he felt like he knew Luffy, like they had been friends for ages.

Suddenly he remembered his promise to himself; to not become close to any of his patients. Cause they usually died, mentally or physically, Or committed suicide. But he liked Luffy, cause Luffy was like him; forgotten and misunderstood.

When he was in his office earlier, he read more from his papers, he still didn't know who his family was, the only things he knew about Luffy, was that his name was Monkey D. Luffy, he was nineteen, and had been one of the victims in the triple kill. The accident that occurred four years ago, it must have been terrible, it wasn't weird Luffy wasn't completely sane.

That accident was a bloody mess, a crazy man who thought he'd make a sacrifice to the gods. By killing four people, but he only reached three, because the fourth was saved. And that person was Luffy, that was all he knew, maybe Luffy would tell him more one day.

He sighed as he closed the door behind him, maybe Luffy needed something else than to be locked up in a room. He would ask the master of the Madhouse if he could take Luffy out for a couple of days.

He didn't need to ask really, because he was always allowed to do what he wanted. But he did it anyway, just for good measure. Maybe he would take him to the mountains? Or somewhere out in the country? Hmm, then he had an idea. He always had his summer house, yes that was a good idea. But that meant he and Luffy would have to share the bed, because he only had one.

`But that isn't so bad` he thought, smiling to himself

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** phew! That was fun! Well you should look forward for next chapter, I wonder if Law can heal Luffy?

Please review!

Law: shame on you TOPV(The One Piece Virus), how dare you make me a therapist! I'm a surgeon.

TOPV: but aren't you happy that you get to treat your Luffy-ya?

Law: oh, that's right, never mind.

Luffy: who's balloon?

TOPV: it's Bellon, Luffy-kun, he's your temporary friend in this story.

Luffy: oh, that's nice.

Law: Luffy-ya? Turn here please

Luffy: okay what is-

Law: *kissing Luffy*

TOPV: get a room.

Law: alright "room"

TOPV: you know exactly what I meant you moron.

Law: sure whatever, come on Luffy-ya, we are going fishing.

Luffy: oh okay, see ya TOPV

TOPV: whatever.

See ya next time!


	3. Hiatus announcement

I'm sorry minna! I just don't have enough motivation. So, to put it simply: I'm stuck! I will be going on a two month hiatus. To make up for it, I will be writing another story; it'll be out during January, I promise!

I'll maybe start writing The Hanging Tree again sooner, depending on how many who wants me too. But you'll get one more chapter before my break. ;) in a week or two. Let me know what you think about my decision.

Sincerely The One Piece Virus.


	4. Chapter 4 (3)

**A/N: Sorry about mistakes, wrote half of this chapter on my phone. And, thanks to Paulie MickeyJ for kicking me into gear. Hope you like it,**

**There's gonna be more LawLu action in this, *grins secretly* so here ya go:**

* * *

><p>"Wow! Torao, look at this!" Luffy yelled, while jumping around in the forest. Law sighed " I know Luffy-ya, this is my summer home. I've been here many times before" he said, but his patient just stared at him<p>

"It is? Do you come here with your family? Do you go every summer? Do you like it?" Luffy stopped right in front of him.

"No, not with my family, Yes every summer, Yes, I like it very much here" Law replied, 'how can he talk so fast.' He thought, before taking an exited Luffy's hand, and walking higher up the mountain.

"I got us an extra mattress, so we don't have to share the bed" he said, but sighed inwardly, he was looking forward to that.

But he had to think about the patient first. "Eh? I thought it would be fun sharing the bed. And then I won't be cold at night" Luffy pouted, and took Law's hand. Only too suddenly stop, Law also stopped, and was about to ask what was wrong.

But he was interrupted "Look Torao, a fox. It has a kid, oh my god, it's cute!" Luffy whispered excitedly while pointing towards the stream to their left.

"I see those almost every day, and you'll get to see them very often while you're here." Law announced, before pulling Luffy further up the little mountain path.

"Torao's no fun! The last time I saw an animal, was before the..." He suddenly trailed off, His straw hat hiding his eyes. Law wondered what was so special about the old worn-out hat, but his patient said that he would rather stay at the mad house, if he couldn't take it with him.

"Sorry Luffy-ya, I didn't mean to bring up painful Memories" he turned to look at Luffy, and found him leaning on a tree, Panting hard. He felt guilty; he had no right to surface such memories.

He walked over to his patient "are you okay?" only to slap himself mentally, because hell, how could the boy possibly be alright?

"S'okay, I - I just - just. Nothing, forget it" he said and finally looking up at Law, his eyes looked pleading, for something.

Law took his hand and started walking again "come on, the hut is only about 500 meters from here" he looked back at Luffy, who was smiling at him now "thanks! Torao's the best therapist I've ever had!" He said and launched himself at a startled Law, who quickly recovered and caught him in a hug.

"Don't do that Luffy-ya, please let me know next time you decide to attack me." Law said, and laughed.

"Oh? So you don't want me hugging you~?" Luffy teased, and hopped back down on the mossy ground, grinning up at Law with a mischievous smile. Law looked down at his shoes to hide his blush " it - it's not that, ju - just -ermh..." he suddenly looked up, and pulled Luffy into another hug.

"Don't tease me like that" he finally said. When Luffy heard that, he just laughed.

"Shishishi! Gotcha! You should have seen your face Torao, you looked so funny. And why is your face red?"

"It's just hot here, that's all" Law said, while looking at Luffy, who grinned back at him.

"oh, Really now~?" Luffy said, and looked at a nearby tree, like he didn't know anything, "Wha - you..." Law stammered. And Luffy couldn't help but laugh again, the poor guy looked like he'd sold beer and hadn't got paid.

"So you think I'm that clueless? Shishishi, then it's Torao who's clueless!" Luffy said, tears in his eyes after all the laughing. "No, it's not that. Just... Nothing" Law said, blushing even more. Luffy just laughed, and took his hand.

"Are we gonna go already? I'm hungry!" He stated, before pulling Law after him up the path towards the hut.

"Yeah, does hotdogs sound good?" Law asked. And his patient turned his head to look at him, stars in his eyes, literally "Hotdogs?! I haven't eaten any of those since I was 13!" He said excitedly.

"I'll take that as a yes, it'll just take some time to prepare the grill" Law replied, while looking ahead, where a little wooden hut came into sight. "Hotdogs hotdogs, hot little dogs!" Luffy sang, while making little jumps of excitement, and taking a better hold of his therapist's hand.

Law smiled 'he so cute, like a little puppy! No, even cuter. It's a shame we aren't going to share the bed' he thought.

But no, he'd have to take it slow.

Wait, what! No no no! He couldn't fall for a patient, and especially not one he'd only known for one week, and suddenly he felt scared, he couldn't let this happen. He would only hurt himself, Luffy, like everyone else, is going to leave. At some point, every patient he ever had did so in the end

He was surprised how happy Luffy was, considering what he had gone through. But when someone brought something up that might cause the poor boy to think about his past, he looked crushed, broken. Like a mirror, but, there was something else there too. Something Law couldn't quite explain.

'But I'm gonna figure it out! I'm gonna glue this broken mirror back together, piece by piece, until it's whole again'.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Hotdogs are great, can we eat them tomorrow too?" Luffy said as he laid down in the grass "I think we're gonna eat something else tomorrow, besides, I don't have more. And there's a long way to the closest shop." Law explained<p>

"Oki, what are we gonna do now?" the hotdog lover asked, looking at the sunset, and the sky, which had a beautiful orange color.

"I dunno', what do you want to do?" the therapist sighed, it was one of those moments, where nobody knew what to do, and the conversation would just go back and forth. And to keep it simple, Law hated them.

"I'm going to read a book, you can take a bath in the stream or something" he finally said, before getting up "A bath!? Yay! Torao should come too, we can take a bath together." Luffy yelled excitedly, running over to Law, tugging at his arm.

"Please Torao!" said patient begged with, oh god, those puppy eyes. "Sure Luffy-ya, if you want me to. Hang on I'm just going to get some towels." Law said, before going to get the towels, he just couldn't resist those puppy eyes. They were too cute, and it had been a while since bathed in the stream with someone. He'd missed company, and when he finally had it, he certainly wasn't going to deny a bath in the good old mountain stream.

"Hurry Torao!" he turned to see Luffy standing in the doorway, smiling, he walked over to the exited youth "Let's go."

"Look, fishies! What kind are they, Traffy?" Law choked, 'what did he just call me?!' he looked at Luffy, to see if the younger had something in his mouth, 'nope, nothing in his mouth. But if I'm not careful, he's gonna eat that fish' so he quickly looked at the fish, immediately recognizing it.

"It's a salmon, and what did you just call me, Luffy-ya?" he added, looking into his patient's chocolate brown eyes. He could see it all there; pain, sadness, and distrust. But also a little beam of light, somewhere in the darkness, there was still some hope, some hope to trust again.

"I called you Traffy! It's cuter, and easier to say, than Torao. Don't you think so, Traffy?" normally, Law would be pissed by something like this, Luffy was the only person, whom he allowed to call him something else, than Law, or Mr. Trafalgar."

"Umm… sure." Was his only answer, before he slowly started to take off his clothes. He looked up to see Luffy staring at his tattoos; he blushed, but ignored his patient's stare, to continue undressing.

'This isn't like me, I never blush.' He quickly looked up, just in time to see the younger taking off his shirt. He stared at his chest, there was a x-shaped scar, 'Burn, pretty bad.' Law stated to himself, when he was younger he had been a surgeon. He had gotten a habit of guessing where people's scars came from.

He looked away again, when Luffy started working on his belt. He concentrated on his own clothes, he was about to take his boxers off, when he heard feet against the boulders. 'Shit! He's coming towards me. What am I gonna do? I don't think I can look at him without blushing.'

"What's wrong Traffy~?" he flinched, 'sneaky bastard.' He inwardly cursed. But before he could answer, he felt a hand take his, and pull him towards the stream, "Never mind. Let's go in, Traffy!" Law looked up, His prediction about blushing coming true.

They walked to the edge of the stream; Luffy dipped his toe in the water, "cold!" he whined, before proceeding to step into the cold stream. He stood there for some time, before running towards the middle, before losing his foothold, and falling into the water.

He quickly stood up, shuddering, with his hands wrapped around himself. Law chuckled, it was nostalgic, and like something his sister would do, when they went bathing together.

"Baka, you better start moving around or you're going to get sick, Luffy-ya." He smirked, Luffy glared in response "co-coward! G-get in t-the wat-water like a r-real man!"

Law laughed at that, while walking calmly into the water, towards Luffy. When he reached him, he laid his hands on the boys shoulders, Luffy looked at him curiously, "Luffy-ya." Law whispered. The boy blushed and looked away, still shuddering.

"I said-" Law continued, a little louder, "move around!" he shouted as he pushed Luffy backwards into the water.

The patient quickly resurfaced, "Traffy, you bastard! I'll get you for that!" he yelled, before running as fast as he could in the water, towards Law.

The older just laughed and ran, "you're too slow Luffy-ya." 'His case is special, he only shows symptoms of mental instability, when you mention something he relates with his 'accident'. I want to heal him. Then, if I can do that, maybe we can be more than this.' Law thought, hoping so desperately, that he would succeed.

* * *

><p>"Law?" a voice whispered, he groaned "what is it Luffy-ya?" "Can I sleep with you, please?" Law almost fell out of his bed, but quickly recovered from his shock, "s-sure, are you scared?" he replied, no answer came.<p>

When he heard a sob, he quickly lifted his blanket, "come here." Luffy is lying beside him, his back to Law, crying quietly.

'Oh fuck it!" Law thinks, before taking his arms around Luffy, and pulling him close to his chest. "It's ok Luffy-ya, you're safe. I'm here to protect you." he whispered into the younger's ear, the latter suddenly shifted, now facing toward Law.

Luffy leaned forward, kissing Law's cheek, "Thank you for being so nice to me. My old therapists usually didn't care about me, just the money they would get for curing me." Law felt anger build up inside him, 'how dare they!' but relaxed as he heard Luffy's snores 'I can't get angry now.'

He kissed the younger's forehead, before pulling him closer. "Shit, I think I'm falling in love." He whispered quietly, and he thought he heard a muffled laughter.

The moonlight shone through the windows of the little wooden house, Law pulled the covers higher up, his tattooed fingers tracing the pattern on the fabric.

Luffy snuggled closer to him, intertwining their leg's, he stroked the boys raven hair, and giving him another kiss, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>yay! i wrote 2000 words! hope you liked it. oh yeah, please review while your at it.<strong>

**thank you for reading.**


End file.
